Qui n'a plus d'espoir n'aura plus de regrets
by Ailean
Summary: Cela se passe après que Sébastian est dévoré l'ame de Ciel. Point de vue du démon.


Si nous arpentions les rues de Londres, en cette froide nuit d'hiver nous pourrions avoir la malchance de le croiser.

_Un être engendré au sein des ténèbres…Mais également un être au cœur brisé qui, malgré sa nature, avait appris à aimer._

Vêtu de son éternel frac noir, de ses gants immaculés et de ses chaussures vernis, il rumine sa souffrance une expression de douleur peinte sur son visage. Son expression est vide, ses yeux encore emplis il y a peu d'une curiosité nouvelle, d'une fascination à peine cachée arborait à présent celui des regrets.

Son lugubre dessein avait abouti…

Et lui, démon puissant aurait dû s'en féliciter, être fier d'avoir façonné cette âme pour qu'elle devienne aussi délicieuse mais hélas, le destin se plaisait à jouer un petit jeu qui semblait lui dire « Tu crois te connaitre ? Naïve créature… ».

Oui, il avait cru...

Il s'était pensé assez fort pour oublier ce jeune garçon qui avait ébranlé ces certitudes sur la nature humaine ancré au plus profond de sa forme démoniaque. Il s'était cru assez détestable pour qu'après cet acte ignoble, il puisse se convaincre de n'avoir jamais ressenti quelconque sentiments pour son jeune maitre. Il avait espéré que son contractant refuse la mort, refuse cet acte ignoble qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Et à regretter.

Mais son petit Lord fidèle à lui-même et au piédestal sur lequel le démon le plaçait à présent n'avait émis aucunes protestations. Leur pacte, donnant-donnant. La logique aurait voulu que la créature qui mangerait son âme fût une bête assoiffée des ténèbres et de la noirceur de celle-ci et qui la dévore avec délectation, sans se soucier de la frêle créature qui la possédait encore et souffrait en cet instant d'extase pour le démon.

_Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu…_

Le démon empoigna un pauvre enfant qui passait dans la rue et le souleva à sa hauteur.

_Il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux… _

Sa main dotée de griffe s'enroula autour du cou du jeune garçon.

_Il n'aurait jamais dû le tuer…_

Ses canines s'allongèrent et ses yeux couleur sang brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine et dangereuse.

_Il se condamnait lui-même à la souffrance perpétuelle..._

Le jeune garçon tendit la main vers le démon et ouvrit mollement les yeux. Assez pour que le malin croisent deux yeux couleur lapis-lazulis et les associe en quelques millièmes de secondes à son bien-aimé maitre. La bête se figea.

Il tomba à terre, lourdement, oubliant la grâce féline qui le caractérisait, oubliant la boue qui éclaboussait sur son visage de marbre, oubliant même à quel point en cet instant il put avoir l'air pathétique.

La souffrance enserrait son cœur, lui causant une douleur insoutenable, telle qu'il aurait voulu plonger sa main dans son torse et se l'arracher.

_Jeune maitre, je vous aurais donné mon cœur sur un plateau d'argent si vous me l'aviez demandé… Jeune maitre, si vous m'aviez ordonné de décimé la moitié de la population je l'aurais fait… Je vous vouais un culte, une dévotion sans borne pas seulement pour le pacte, non… Parce que vous étiez un humain admirable, une petite chose fragile dans le triste monde des adultes, parce que je me plaisais à répondre à vos ordres, parce que je vous aimais de tous mon être damné, jeune maitre. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas demandé de vous laisser la vie sauve, de changer le pacte où que sais-je encore !… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas prévu l'un de vos plans machiavéliques visant à éloigner toutes les créatures voulant votre mort… Jeune maitre, j'en faisais partie et j'aurais préféré que vous m'éradiquiez plutôt que de voir votre corps sans vie dans mes bras en sachant que le véritable tortionnaire dans cette triste histoire, la personne qui aurait dû mourir pour votre bien n'était autre que moi… Votre diable de majordome. _

Lorsque vous sentez une douce caresse sur votre bras, jeunes enfants, et qu'un homme possédant la beauté du diable vous aborde, fuyez… Car ce démon brisé ne cherche que son amour perdu et espère aussi naïvement que les créatures qu'ils exécraient pour leur faiblesse qu'il soit encore en vie.

Lorsque le vent, dans un souffle semble tel une plainte appeler quelqu'un, ce n'est autre que le pauvre démon qui, comme un forcené court après un être disparu. Il s'immisce partout afin de croire encore à celui qui l'a rendu vivant, parfois violent, parfois résigné, il fouette, caresse ou passe comme un songe trop vite oublié. Le vent semble murmurer inlassablement le même prénom, dans une sorte de transe mystique dont celui-ci serait l'incantation :

« - Ciel… »


End file.
